The present invention relates to a retractable handle, and more particularly to a multi-sections retractable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,143 discloses a 3-sections retractable handle for luggage. This structure of retractable handle comprises a handgrip, two first tubes (the structure and arrangement of the handgrip and the first tubes are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,266), two second tubes, and two locating sets. Each locating set comprises a first and a second retaining member. By means of the pressure from a respective sloping face, the first and second retaining members are moved between the extended locking position and the received unlocking position, to lock the second tubes in the extended or received position. Because the first retaining member and the second retaining member are disposed two sides of the respective locating set at different elevations, the retractable handle has a certain length when collapsed.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide positioning control device sets for retractable handle, which require less longitudinal installation space so that the retractable handle can be made having multiple sections slidably received one another.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, a multi-sections retractable handle comprises a handgrip, which comprises a main control set; two first tubes respectively connected to two distal ends of the handgrip and arranged in parallel; two second tubes respectively sleeved onto the first tubes for enabling the first tubes to be moved with the handgrip in and out of the second tubes between an extended position and a received position; two first locating devices adapted to lock the first tubes in the extended position or the received position; two third tubes respectively sleeved with the second tubes for enabling the second tubes to be moved in and out of the third tubes between an extended position and a received position, the third tubes each having a first retaining hole near a top end thereof and a second retaining hole near a bottom end thereof; and two second locating devices respectively mounted in the bottom end of the second tubes and adapted to lock the second tubes in the extended position or the received position. The second locating devices each comprise a casing, the casing comprising a top hole, and a transverse passageway, the passageway having a first end hole and a second end hole at two distal ends thereof; a slide provided in the casing and enable to move longitudinally, the slide comprising at least one first sloping face and at least one second sloping face positioned in the passageway; a main elastic member mounted inside the casing and against between the slide and the casing; a first retaining member and a second retaining member respectively positioned in the passageway of the casing and adapted to move in and out of the first and second end holes of the passageway of the casing respectively, the first retaining member having at least one sloping face against the first sloping face of the slide, the second retaining member having at least one sloping face against the second sloping face of the slide, a second elastic member is against between the first retaining member and the second retaining member. When the second tubes are moved to the extended position, the first retaining members of the second locating devices are respectively engaged into the first retaining holes of the third tubes to lock the second tubes in the extended position. When the first tubes are respectively received in the second tubes, the slides of the second locating devices are lowered with the first locating devices to force the first and second sloping faces thereof against the first and second retaining members of the second locating devices, thereby causing the first retaining members of the second locating devices to be disengaged from the first retaining holes of the third tubes and received inside the respective casings for enabling the second tubes to be respectively received in the third tubes, and the second retaining members of the second locating devices are respectively forced outwards and engaged into the second retaining holes of the third tubes to lock the second tubes in the received position.